Chris Yukine
|-|Chris Yukine= |-|Ichaival= |-|X-Drive= |-|Ignite Module= |-|Nehushtan Armor= Summary Chris Yukine is one of the main protagonists of Senki Zesshou Symphogear. Initially an antagonist who worked under Fine's control, she used the Nehushtan Armor that was stolen 2 years before the story of the series. During season 1, Chris switches sides and joins the protagonists to work against Finé, symbolized by her change of relic from the Nehushtan Armor to the Symphogear Ichaival. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, possibly 5-C, higher in X-Drive | 5-C, at least Low 5-B with X-Drive | 5-B, higher with Ignite Module, High 4-C with X-Drive | 4-A, possibly 3-C, higher with Ignite Module Name: Chris Yukine Origin: Senki Zesshou Symphogear Gender: Female Age: 16 (Season 1 and G), 17 (GX and AXZ), 18 (XV) Classification: Symphogear user, Schoolgirl, member of S.O.N.G Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Regeneration with Nehushtan Armor (Mid-Low, though with devastating side effects), Weapon Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Guns, Rockets, Whips and Bows, Energy Projection, Transformation, Statistics Amplification via X-Drive and Ignite Module, Flight In X-Drive, Sound Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Homing Attack, Danmaku, Resistance to Absolute Zero (Survived temperatures far below the normal limit of the thermodynamic scale) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level+, possibly Moon level (Her Superb Song was capable of almost cancelling the Kadingir beam, which was going to destroy the moon), higher in X-Drive | Moon level. At least Small Planet level with X-Drive (The girls were capable of destroying the Nephilim right before it gained enough power to evaporate the Earth) | Planet level, higher with Ignite Module. Large Star level with X-Drive (The girls defeated Carol Malus Dienheim, who created an explosion comparable to a supernova) | Multi-Solar System level, Possibly Galaxy level '''(Fought against and defeated Alca-Noise that were capable of creating their own pocket dimensions fit with their own stars, planets, nebulae , and possibly galaxies. Fought against Adam Weishaupt, who single-handedly absorbed all the divine energy from the constellation of Orion), '''higher with Ignite Module Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Hibiki) | Likely FTL (Dodged Miku's mirror lasers, which are referred to being real light) | FTL (Much stronger at the end of the season) | At least FTL (Much stronger at the end of the season) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely Class M (Should by no means be weaker than Hibiki) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class+, Possibly Moon Class (Can trade blows with people who can harm her), higher in X-Drive | Moon Class, At least Small Planet Class with X-Drive (Pierced through Nephilin with the other girls) | Planet Class, higher with Ignite Module, Large Star Class with X-Drive (Fought against Carol alongside the other girls) | Multi-Solar System Class, Possibly Galactic, higher with Ignite Module Durability: Multi-Continent level+, possibly Moon level (Survived Tsubasa's Superb Song), higher in X-Drive | Moon level, At least Small Planet level with X-Drive | Planet level, higher with Ignite Module. Large Star level with X-Drive | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (Tanked blows from Adam Weishaupt), higher with Ignite Module Stamina: Very high Range: Several meters with handguns, several kilometers with special techniques Standard Equipment: *'Nehushtan Armor:' A complete relic that once belonged to her before she decided to shed it and replace it with Ichaival, and later taken by Finé. Its primarily ability is to regenerate indefinitely from almost complete destruction, though the relic can start to fuse with the user through open wounds in the body, if is not removed, and the armor would end consuming the user's body. It's equipped with a set of long spike-whips which are not exceptionally strong in battle, but can extend to virtually infinite lengths, enough to pull a fragment of the moon from its orbit. (Season 1 Only) *'Symphogear:' A powerful armor made of pieces from prehistoric relics, used initially to fight the Noise. They activate when the user sings the sacred words to harmonize with the relic. *'Ichaival:' The Symphogear that was given to her by Finé, though she refuses to use it because of the destruction she can cause with it. That's why she mainly used the Nehushtan Armor until she needed to shed it before the armor consumed her. Equipped primarily with long-range weapons. *'Armed Gear:' Powerful weapons manifested by the Symphogear, which can take many forms based on the properties of each Gear. Her Armed gear take the form of a pair of crossbows that she can retract from her forearms. She can also manifest many firearms including a pair of hand pistol for close combat, a pair of gatling guns for large masses of enemies and a huge bow for piercing power. Intelligence: Average, but very skilled in marksmanship with different sets of weapons, as well in Kyūdō (A type of archery) Weaknesses: She is sometimes hot-head and her past life can distract her during combats. The Nehushtan armor could consume her body if she doesn't remove it Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Nehushtan Armor: *'Nirvana Gedon:' While using the Nehushtan Armor, this attack is a large white energy sphere with black electricity within which forms at the end of one of the Armor’s whips and is flung at the enemy. It can be used repeatedly in succession, but isn't exceptionally powerful, as Hibiki was able to easily endure two attacks with little damage. Ichaival: *'Megadeth Party:' Chris unleashes a huge barrage of twenty-four missiles from the missile launchers that open up at her hip sides. **'Megadeth Quartet:' A supercharged version of Megadeth Party where Chris' armor transforms into a large, braced backpack which produces a quartet of missiles several times larger than Chris herself. As a supplementary function, Megadeth Party is enhanced to fire a set of large triangular block missiles which release twelve of the normal Megadeth Party missiles apiece. However, she becomes vulnerable while charging the attack. While using the Ignite Module, the attack becomes easier to charge. After creating four missiles, she also unleashes a Megadeth Party, then fires the large missiles, and finally the sides of the large missiles split open and launch multiple small missiles. **'Megadeth Fuga' Essentially the same as the weaker version of MegaDeth Quartet, she launches two large missiles at her enemies. *'Billion Maiden:' She transforms her crossbows into a pair of double triple-barrel gatling guns that fit over each of her arms, trading the homing properties of her crossbows for raw firepower. This is Chris' favored configuration, and she is rarely seen not using it to the extent that her official art usually displays her with Billion Maiden active. *'Giga Zeppelin:' Chris expands the length and width of her crossbows to load them with a pair of enormous crystal spikes. Once fired, the spikes each break apart into a large number of smaller spikes which rain down on the targets. *'Red Hot Blaze:' Chris transforms her armor into a large crossbow-like sniper rifle with a targeting scope. *'Queen's Inferno:' An enhancement to Chris' base homing crossbows which adds an additional firing lane on either side of the main ones, tripling her rate of fire. *'Arthemis Spiral:' She turns her Armed Gear into a longbow and fires a missile from it. Once fired, the missile expands from the size of an arrow to its full size. *'Arthemis Capture:' A variation of the Artemis Spiral where Chris fire the missile through an enemy and explodes inside him. *'Reflector:' Chris's skirt armor has a rear compartment that can release dozens of diamond-shaped remote weapons which together can project a barrier capable of reflecting or augmenting attacks. *'Superb Song:' A song performed by a Symphogear user who unleashes the power of the Symphogear in a strong attack. However, even small amounts of discord between the user and her Symphogear can cause serious damage to the user's body. Chris' Superb Song was so powerful that she was capable of almost cancelling Kandigir beam to the point of likely only 1/5 of the moon was damaged. Transformations: *'Ignite Module:' The Power Up resulting from the Ignite Project. It's essentially a way to take advantage of the Berserk Mode without losing control of oneself. It has three levels of activation: **'Nigreda:' The first activation has the lowest amount of increased power, but has a longer amount of operation time. **'Albedo:' The second activation grants higher power, but less operation time is available. **'Rubedo:' The third activation has the highest output, but the rate at which it drains the timer causes it to be highly impractical. *'X-Drive:' This mode is hidden in the gears under 3001655722 locks, and it can only be unlocked when it obtains a high level of phonic gain. In this state, all Symphogears users, regardless of their normal capabilities, are able to fly and survive in space, and also gain telepathy between each other. All their stats get a massive boost, including the manifestation of their Armed Gears. Key: SZS | SZS G | SZS GX | SZS AXZ Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Bow Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Whip Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 3